Chasing Death
by likenobodysaround
Summary: Life as we know it has changed in a matter of seconds. Now, we fight to survive. There was no room in Hell for these creatures to roam, so they flood the world, taking us down one by one. The question now? What would you do to live another day? (Zombie fiction. Kenlos - Jagan. Character death.)


**Chasing Death** - A Zombie Apocalypse Fan Fiction  
Big Time Rush ; Kendall/Carlos & James/Logan  
Rated M ; Violence, Language, Sexual Themes  
© Chas & Becca 2013. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Hello people of the world. This is our first collaboration story we've decided to do. And what better theme than zombies. Everyone loves a zombie. Well except Rick and Daryl, they hate them. But everyone else though. Anyway uh, we've never done this before so we hope you guys can bear with us. We wrote this together, but not exactly together. I don't know how much sense it makes but you'll notices differences in the writing which just means its one of us and then the other._

_Some info. Kendall and Carlos are married and they have a six year old daughter who's deaf. Kendall is like the chief of police or sheriff, either, I'm not sure we decided. (Basically he's like Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead.) James is a firefighter. There will be other BTR characters as well as original characters. This chapter is about Kenlos, Jagan will be next chapter. And yes, this story is highly influenced by the show The Walking Dead._

_Do enjoy!_

* * *

Without a single warning the world changed seemingly over night. What we thought was just another normal day, turned out to be the beginning of a nightmare. And now, we're running. Trying to survive. Doing what we can to make sure we live another day. We know what we're running from. But what are we running towards? A safe haven? _Maybe._ A cure? _Possibly._ A way out? _Definitely._ But are we really running towards a new hope - our return to salvation? Or are we just **chasing death**?

* * *

It was just another work day for Kendall, everything seemed to be as normal as it was any other day. Carlos had gone to the bathroom, and when he came out, now wearing a purple robe, he was surprised to see his husband getting dressed in his uniform for the day. He walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and placed a kiss to the back of his neck. "You got up yourself," He said. "Normally I wake you up." He added, getting a laugh from Kendall. "I'm going to go check on Kylie," He stated before walking out of the room.

Carlos headed down the little hall to Kylie's bedroom. He opened the door, seeing his daughter playing with her doll house when his eyes widened. Something else was in the room with her, and for a minute he thought he was dreaming. Because there was no way he was looking at an _actual_ zombie. He snapped from his daze when he saw it only a mere foot from Kylie, who could not hear it. He dashed in and grabbed her just as it reached out, stumbling forward and causing Carlos to back up in to his daughter's opened closet.

Kylie's eyes widened as well. "Momma," She said, her voice coming out rough.

"Kendall!" Carlos screamed, grabbing the door and pulling it closed just as the zombie reached for them again, getting its arm stuck in where the door was partially cracked.

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows, but rushed to Kylie's room. "Wha-" He didn't finish, seeing a zombie in the room, looking at the closet. "Carlos, Kylie!" He said, which gained the walker's attention. He turned to look at him, but before he could do anything else, Kendall advanced on it and slammed its head into the wall. "Holy fuck," He swore just as it fell. He jumped when he noticed it was still alive, and turned his body, raising his foot and stomping on its head. "Carlos?" He asked, seeing the door of the closet open. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but…" He trailed off, hearing something downstairs. "Oh god, we need to go," He said, taking Carlos' hand. "Is she okay?" He asked as they walked out, seeing another zombie looking around for something in their living room. They watched from the balcony.

"She's fine, just a bit shaken up." Carlos answered. "I don't blame her," He mumbled as they slowly crept back in to their bedroom. He watched as Kendall shut the door, then knelt down in front of their daughter and signed 'You're not hurt, are you?' He watched as Kylie shook her head no. She signed 'What was that?' to Carlos. The Latino replied with, "I don't know," signing it as well.

Kendall took a deep breath. "Okay so, what isn't possible is happening and to add on to that, there's more where that came from," He said, voice quiet. "We need to get out and find people. Actual people that ya know, weren't caught off guard. I'll take the one out downstairs and tell you when it's safe to come down, okay?" He asked, looking between Kylie and Carlos. He wasn't about to let them get hurt.

Carlos nodded. Kylie looked up at her dad. "Daddy be careful," She spoke and signed. Carlos made his way over to the dresser and grabbed her hear cochlear implant off of it and quickly put it on her.

"Yes, be careful." He said was well as he looked up at his husband.

Kendall nodded. "I will," He assured, and stood, walking to the bedroom door and opening it. He quietly shut it, and wandered to the balcony. He looked around, spotting a standing lamp, and unplugged it, grabbing it and walking quietly down the stairs. He noticed that the thing turned and smelled him, walking towards him now. Kendall waited until it was close enough, then swung the lamp, hitting it and knocking it down. While it was down, he turned the lamp in his hands and hit the walker's head quite a few times with the stand, just to make sure it was really dead. He threw the lamp to the ground, staring at the brains that were now mushed up. "Gross…" He muttered, then turned and looked up in the direction of the bedroom. "It's safe," He called. _For now_. He thought to himself.

While waiting for Kendall, Carlos had ditched the robe and grabbed his shoes and Kylie's putting them on himself and her. He grabbed her hand and slowly walked out of the room. He spotted Kendall and walked down the stairs to him. He turned Kylie in his arms, making sure she couldn't see the thing on the floor. "Are any of your guns here?" He asked. "Or are they all at the station?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "In the closet on the top shelf," He said. "There's two pistols there, and the shoe box has ammunition," He instructed. "Hurry okay?" He asked, seeing Carlos nod.

Carlos quickly dashed up the stairs running in to their bedroom. He opened the closet door, and immediately spotted the guns on the top shelf. He stood on his toes, reaching up the best he could. It was a strain, but he could feel his fingertips brushing against the closet gun. He heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around but it was just his daughter. He sighed, then held up his hands and signed 'Kylie, honey you were supposed to stay with daddy.' Kylie just shook her head and ran up to her mom.

Carlos shook his head as well, but turned back around to attempt to reach the gun a second time. He grabbed it just in time to hear some moaning coming from behind them. He whipped around once more and this time saw one of the zombies limping towards him. Kylie hid behind her mom, closing her eyes as she did. Carlos raised the gun to shoot, but there were only clicks. "Shit," He cursed quietly, reaching up to grab the box of ammo. That was a lot harder than the gun. He jumped up, pulling the box down and spilling the bullets all over the floor. He knelt down and grabbed a few. He opened the gun and rushed to put them in, dropping a few. When he got a few of them in, he closed it again turned around just in time to see the walker right there behind him. He fell back, to get away with it and aimed for its head, putting a bullet right between its eyes.

Kendall heard a gunshot and he ran up the stairs and to his room, seeing Kylie hiding behind Carlos, who had the gun still pointed out. He turned his head and saw the zombie, dead on the floor. "Damn, good shot," He said, smirking a bit, then he walked up to his husband and grabbed the gun and put the bullets back in the box. "Carry those?" He asked, then reached up and grabbed his other gun, grabbing some bullets that were still on the ground. He loaded it that one as well.

"You taught me well," Carlos replied and grabbed the box, tucking it under one arm as grabbed Kylie's hand in the other. "We should go find Logan and James." He added, saying that as confident as he could. He didn't want to believe that anything may have happened to his best friends.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, we should," He replied, and his voice was rather unsure. He didn't know if their best friends were actually… _okay_. He held the guns down and led them out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He headed to the front door, peaking out the window on it. "We may have to use the back door…" He stated, seeing quite a few walkers out there.

Carlos nodded and they followed Kendall towards the kitchen and out the back of the house. "I don't understand…" The Latino whispered, noticing how desolate it seemed. "Where is everyone?"

Kendall closed his eyes for a second, then looked back at Carlos. "I don't think that… anyone's alive. Well other than James and Logan. They're alive. I know it. Logan would bitch slap all the walkers before he let them kill James."

Carlos couldn't help but give a quiet laugh at that. "You're right," He said. Kylie tugged on the Latino's hand. "Momma, are we going to see Auntie Logan and Uncle James?" She asked, her language broken, but her signing was clear for Carlos to understand. He signed 'Yes we are,' before giving her hand a squeeze.

Kendall headed out the back door and out their backyard. "Look at all of them…" He murmured, gazing at the walkers. He led his family out the back gate and to the sidewalk.

Carlos gave Kylie's hand another squeeze. "I can't believe this is happening," He said. "It's like a nightmare…" Kendall would have agreed. Except nightmares weren't real, this very much so was.

* * *

_Did you guys like it? We hope you did. Sorry no back story (yet). We really just wanted to get right in to it. Please review and tell us what you think!_

_- B & C_


End file.
